Me, A Mew Matchmaker!
by Amaya Soraki
Summary: An insane first fanfic! Pairings are:ZakuroPai, IchigoKish, RetasuKeiichiro, MintoMasaya, PurinTart and AmayaRyou!


Pairings are- Amaya/Ryou, Zakuro/Pai, Ichigo/Kish, Purin/Tart, Retasu/Keiichiro and Minto/Masaya.

Amaya- TaDa! I'm typing an insane and romantic fanfic inspired by Lorien Moore. It's my first one, don't kill me. It's a scripty one- I'm not good at those. _(Amaya is high for most of the story, but she gets sober later. Amaya is my fan mew, she's fused with a red wolf. I'm writing a fanfic about that, I just haven't submitted yet, I want to make sure I can "finish" it. It's a second season, so look for it!)_ They're all in a big party/mansion/hotel thing. Deep Blue has been defeated and everyone is friends now. Amaya is ... ME! _(duh...)_

Ryou- I think they knew that. U.U

Amaya- (spazzing and screaming) SHUTUP! . /.

Ryou- O.O okay. I'll shut up.

Amaya- Good! Now go in that door to enter the world of my fanfic!

Ryou- sigh whatever... U.U

(Willow is my smart, shy, quiet, poetic assistant that never forgets anything important. Usually.)

Willow- (holds up sign and reads it.) I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. I will write this and you won't sue. (whispers quickly- and Amaya loves Ryou...) Oh, Masaya should die, sooooo...MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! DIE MASAYA! I HATE YOU! (Random people sweatdrop at OOC-ness)

Amaya- Come on Willow!

Willow- Oh, right.

Entering Fanfic land...

Amaya- OHMIGOD! WE MADE IT! YAY! (squeezes Ryou out of ultimate happiness)

Ryou- (Gasping for breath) And we wouldn't have made it because...

Amaya- (Cluelessly) Because fanfic portals can put you into other peoples stories! (Ryou sweatdrops.)

Ryou- Whatever. Come on.

(They walk on in silence to a mansion.)

Amaya- We're Here! (Squeezes Ryou again.)

Ichigo- (opens door) Hi Guys! Hurry up! Masaya's already here! (swoons)

Ryou- (annoyed with Masaya-ness) Yeah. Whatever Strawberry.

Amaya- HI ICHIGO! Is Purin here? We were going to coat Pai in glue and feather him, then get him and Zakuro drunk and lock them in a closet together. hee hee... (rubs hands together as if working to make awesome plan more awesomer.)

Ichigo- (sweatdrops) Uhh... yeah she's here.

Amaya- (races in past Ichigo, leaving Ichigo VERY confused.) PURIN! Do you have the feathers?

Purin- (pops up behind Amaya) Yep! Glue, na no da?

Amaya- YEP! Let's go find a Pai! MWAHAHAHAHA!

Purin- HOORAY! NA NO DA!

(they run to find Pai, and find him and Kish arguing.)

Amaya- OHMIGOD! PERFECT IDEA! (Whispers to Purin, who agrees with a joyful "na no da!" They creep up on Pai and Kish and tie them up, then toss them in separate closets. /I'm not THAT evil! I wouldn't put them into the same one. Anyway, they need to be separate for the plot, if they were all in the same one it just wouldn't work./ They then race down the halls to find Ichigo and Zakuro.

Amaya- (cut and scraped and bleeding all over, but pulling a tied-up Zakuro, who was glaring at her) Well, that went well, right Purin?

Purin- (slightly scraped and pulling a tied-up Ichigo, also glaring) Yep, na no da!

Amaya- (tosses Zakuro in closet, with Pai.) Well, there you two go. Have fun! (Shuts door and locks it, then starts listening)

Zakuro- Pai, if you know what's good for you, you will remove these ropes RIGHT NOW!

Pai- O.O okay. I will.

Zakuro- Thank you.

Pai- But before I remove these ropes that bind you, I must tell you something.

Zakuro- WHAT? I want to get out of here! Can't it wait?

Pai- Not really, I'm sure you'd slap me if you were untied.

Zakuro- Why? Did you just find ANOTHER stupid person to lead a huge alien revolt? AKA- Yet ANOTHER "Deep Blue"?

Pai- No, not that, it's just that I... I.. I, love you... Zakuro. (quickly kisses her, then bites off ropes.)

Zakuro- Pai... (unties him.)

Pai- I'm sorry Zakuro, I'll leave now... (floats and intends to teleport, then Zakuro pulls him down.)

Zakuro- Pai... I... I.. I, love you, as well. (Kisses him.)

Pai- Zakuro... (They start making out)

Amaya- (giggling silently) _I guess THEY sure didn't need any sake... _(tiptoes away to help Purin)

Purin- ( tosses Ichigo in closet with Kish) Here you go, na no da! (Shuts door and locks it)

Amaya- (whispers) Hi Purin! Zakuro and Pai are a couple now!

Purin- (whispering) Hooray, na no da! (Amaya and Purin lean against door to listen.)

Ichigo- HEEELLLLPPPPP! MASAYA!

Kish- Hello Koneko-chan!

Ichigo- AAAHHHHH! STAY AWAY!

Kish- (kisses her) Why? You know you don't want me to. (smirks)

Ichigo- (trying frantically to wipe off Kish's kiss) You... You... You PERVERT! I DO WANT YOU TO STAY AWAY, AND IF I WASN'T TIED UP I'D SLAP YOU!

Kish- (smirking) Where?

Ichigo- (completely spazzing) OHMIGOD! NOT THERE YOU PERVERT! SHUTUP!

Kish- (leaning very close to her face, making her blush and her cat ears pop out) We already are Koneko-chan, in this closet, and if you dislike that, it might be a good idea to untie me so I can untie you as well.

Ichigo- (trying to put her cat ears back in) FINE! BUT NO FUNNY BUSINESS!

Kish- (crosses his fingers behind his back) Fine Koneko-chan.

Ichigo- (leans forward to bite off ropes) Fine. (bites off ropes)

Kish- (kisses her) Thank you Koneko-chan.

Ichigo- (trying frantically to wipe off Kish's second kiss) KISH! YOU SAID NO FUNNY BUSINESS!

Kish- (shrugs and begins to untie ropes) I crossed my fingers.

Ichigo- AAARRRGGGHHHHH! KISH, YOU LITTLE...

Kish- (finishes untying Ichigo) Infatuating cutie? (smirks yet again)

Ichigo- (slaps him) PERVERT is more like it!

Kish- (grabs her and holds her against the wall)

Ichigo- OHMIGOD! KISH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! YOU LITTLE PERVERT! (tries to slap him, but can't reach)

Kish- (stares into her eyes and whispers) Ichigo, this is the only way to stop you from slapping me. I just wanted to tell you... That I love you. (Leans forward and kisses her lightly, then pulls back to study her expression.)

Ichigo- Kish... (her cat ears have already popped out, and now she's blushing madly.) _Ichigo! What are youdoing? You only blush for Masaya! Not Kish, of all people! Bad Ichigo!_ I... I...

Kish- (lets go of her and looks down sadly) I know. You hate me, and you love Masaya. (Ichigo felt as if her heart was breaking. Kish moved to teleport, then was stopped by Ichigo.)

Ichigo- (with tears in eyes.) No... Kish... I... I think that... I love you...

Kish- (lifts her chin up and looks at her in utter shock) But... Masaya? _Great Kish. She's going to remember him and reject you now, and it's all your fault you baka!_

Ichigo- (sadly, staring into his eyes) No. I... I... I don't think I love him anymore. At least not as much as you.

Kish- (leaning towards her face) You mean...

Ichigo- Yes Kish. (Kish kisses her and they start making out.)

Amaya- Awww. Purin, what are we going to do with all of this sake?

Purin- (thinks for a minute) Retasu and Keiichiro, na no da!

Amaya- Purin! OHMIGOD! You're brilliant! They're a perfect couple!

(Amaya and Purin run off to capture Retasu and Keiichiro)

Purin- HOORAY NA NO DA!

Amaya- WE HAVE SUCCESSFULLY LOCKED RETASU AND KEIICHIRO IN ANOTHER CLOSET!

Retasu and Keiichiro- O.o Ooookkkkaaayyyy... Why are we in here?

Purin and Amaya- Because you two are a perfect couple and you need to realize it!

Retasu and Keiichiro- (DEEP RED BLUSH) And locking us in a closet helps that how?

Purin and Amaya- We don't know, but it worked for Zakuro and Pai, AND Ichigo and Kish!

Retasu and Keiichiro- (in utter shock) ICHIGO _AND_ KISH! O.O

Purin and Amaya- (Happily and totally clueless) YEP! NO SAKE EITHER!

(Retasu and Keiichiro sweatdrop, then are silent)

Amaya- Purin, I don't believe it's working. U.U

Purin- Let's go, na no da.

Amaya- Yeah, who's left?

Purin- (sleepily) Me, Tar-Tar, Minto, Masaya, Ryou and you, na no da...

Amaya- Hmm... Purin, who do you like best?

Purin- (excitedly) TAR-TAR NA NO DA!

Amaya- Okay!

Purin- YAY! ME AND TAR-TAR NA NO DA!

Amaya- OKAY! But first let's throw Minto and Masaya into a closet.

Purin- Okay, na no da!

(Amaya and Purin run off to capture Minto and Masaya)

Keiichiro- Here, let me get those ropes off for you. I don't understand what got into Amaya and Purin though.

Retasu- (Holds out hands and blushes at closeness of Keiichiro as he bites the rope until it falls off of her wrists, then he backs away and she unties the other ropes.) Thank you Keiichiro. Here, let me get yours untied. (Keiichiro holds his wrists out and Retasu quickly unties the knots binding them.)

(Keiichiro leans back against the walls of the closet as he unties the other ropes.)

-LONG silence-

Retasu- (shyly) Umm... Keiichiro?

Keiichiro- (turns to look at Retasu) Yes Retasu?

Retasu- I... I... I.. think that I... love you.

Keiichiro- (in utter shock) You love me?

Retasu- I.. think so.

Keiichiro- (hugs Retasu to him) Oh Retasu, I cannot describe how long I've waited for you to say those words.

Retasu- (hopefully) You mean...

Keiichiro- I love you Retasu, I love you so much... (They begin kissing passionately)

Purin- TaDa! It's Minto, na no da!

Amaya- I've captured Masaya!

Purin and Amaya- In ya go! (They throw Masaya and Minto into the closet and lock the door)

Masaya and Minto- WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

Purin and Amaya- Helping you two realize that you're the perfect couple, like Zakuro and Pai, AND Ichigo and Kish!

Masaya and Minto- (in utter shock) ICHIGO _AND_ KISH! O.O

Masaya- Ichigo cheated on me? WAAAHHHH!

Amaya- Not cheated, exactly... She just, umm... realized she loved Kish more than you...

Minto- Don't worry Masaya, I'll never love anyone but you. (Blushes)

Masaya- (shocked) You... love me?

Minto- (snottily) Well that's what I just said, isn't it?

Masaya- I love you too!

Minto- But... weren't you dating Ichigo?

Masaya- Yes... I didn't want to make her sad, but I loved YOU all this time, Minto. (They start making out.)

Amaya- O.o That was fast...

Purin- I get to see Tar-Tar! Bye Amaya! ( Purin runs off to find Tart.)

Amaya- See ya, Purin! (Walks down a bunch of hallways and finds a big ballroom with a few balconies and walks out onto one, then curls up on a bench with her chin on her knees to stare at the full moon.)

Ryou- (Walking to the entrance of the balcony, then sees Amaya.) _She looks so beautiful like that... Just sittingand staring at the moon._ (He let out a small sigh and Amaya looked over at him.)

Amaya- Oh, hi Ryou. I, I didn't see you there. (blushes and returns her gaze to the full moon.) Isn't it beautiful?

Ryou- (moves to sit on the bench with her) Yeah, it sure is... _But it's not as beautiful as you are._

Amaya- It reminds me of someone... _You._ (blushes)

Ryou- Who?

Amaya- He's sitting right next to me. (blushes even redder)

Ryou- (blushes slightly) Me? _The moon -which she just called beautiful- reminds her of... ME? Why ME?_

Amaya- Well, is anyone else sitting on this balcony?

Ryou- No, even a baka could see that!

Amaya- Then yes.

Ryou- Why... does it remind you... of me?

Amaya- (Her cheeks are BURNING RED) Well, umm... because you..._ Are even more beautiful than it..._ (She blushed even deeper at this thought.)

Ryou- Because I...? What?

Amaya- Umm... you know how I said it was beautiful earlier? Umm... well... _He probably thinks I'm a baka now!_

Ryou- Oh. I see now.

Amaya- (Rose to leave) Well, I think I'll go find the girls. It's almost time for the dance and we haven't set up! (She began walking away when Ryou grabbed her wrist)

Ryou- Speaking of the dance, would you like to dance, with me?

Amaya- (Blushing some more) Sure Ryou, I'd love to dance with you. _Specifically because I love YOU..._

Ryou- Great. See you then.

(They go their separate ways, but Amaya decided not to interrupt everyone else, so she set it all up herself, then went upstairs to change into her dress.)

Amaya- _I hope Ryou likes this dress. _(She blushes at this thought. She was wearing a long navy blue dress with black trim and a black bow on the back of the waist. It was made of a pretty filmy fabric that made itlook like she was wearing the night sky, which was why she liked it. It had a long slit up the left side that reached to about halfway up her thigh, revealing a bit of filmy black fabric. It was form-fitting, but still modest. It was a halter with black spaghetti straps and black trim, with enough neck to show a beautiful black ribbon choker with a silver crescent moon dangling from it. She quickly grabbed a simple silverbracelet with an array of dangling silver stars threaded onto it.) _There._ _I think Ryou will approve. _(Shethought, blushing, before putting on a light, pearly lip gloss and rushing back downstairs.)

Amaya- _Hmm... No one's here. That's... odd. Oh, whatever. I'll just wait on the balcony._ (She walked out ontothe balcony and sat down on the bench from earlier, crossing her arms and letting them rest on herknees as she stared at the moon) _It's so beautiful... just like Ryou._ Sigh _I wish we were dancing rightnow..._

Ryou- _I thought she'd be out here again... That dress is so beautiful on her..._ Hey Amaya, are you coming? It'stime for the dance.

Amaya- (Falls off of the bench in surprise) OW! Hi Ryou! (Swears under her breath)

Ryou- (Races over to help Amaya) Amaya! Are you okay? (Pulls her up to her feet)

Amaya- (In pain) Yeah, I'll be fine. Let's dance!

Ryou- Are you sure you'll be okay?

Amaya- Yeah, I'll be fine. (Ryou offered her his elbow and they began walking into the ballroom, where Purinand Tart were playing a beautiful slow song and everyone else was dancing. Ryou slowly guided heronto the dance floor and held her right hand as she put her left hand on his right shoulder, then placedhis right hand on the side of her waist, and they began to dance. After a little while she slowly loweredher head onto Ryou's shoulder.)

Ryou- Amaya, I... I...

Amaya- _OHMIGOD! HE'S GOING TO SAY THAT HE LOVES ME!_ (She tripped out of excitement) OWWW!

Ryou- Amaya! Are you okay?

Amaya- No. My damn leg is probably fucking broke! It. is not. okay!

Ryou- (Picks her up bridal style and carries her through the hallways until he finds an empty bedroom andlays her down.) Amaya... please be okay. (He stood to leave, but Amaya grabbed his wrist.)

Amaya- Please don't leave me...

Ryou- I don't want to, but how else will you get an icepack?

Amaya- Oh. (Ryou leaves)_ Great. He was going to confess his love to me and I go and break my damn leg..._

Ryou- Amaya! I'm back! (Hands her an icepack) Here you go.

Amaya- It took you 30 minutes! What happened? Are you okay?

Ryou- I got lost. Sorry.

Amaya- It's not a big deal. I was really worried about you though... So... umm... What were you saying earlier?

Ryou- (Blushes) Amaya, I... I...

Amaya- I heard that part. You... what?

Ryou- (takes a deep breath) I love you, Amaya...

Amaya- (Blushing and her eyes fill with unshed tears) Oh, Ryou... I love you too...

Ryou- You do?

Amaya- Of course I do! Why else would I say that I love you?

Ryou- Good point.

Amaya- Oh, and the moon thing, it reminds me of you, because, well, you're even more beautiful than it is...

Ryou- Amaya... (They kiss passionately)

Willow- (Suddenly arrives in ballroom with sake) HOORAY FOR SAKE! LETS GET EVERYONE DRUNK!

Purin- YAY! NA NO DA! (Willow and Purin begin throwing bottles of sake around the room)

Pai- (Drinks 3 bottles) Let's jump rope! (Runs out of room to find jump rope)

Masaya- (Drinks 1 bottle) I LOVE PINK! FRILLS ARE AWESOME! I WANT A LACY DRESS! (Leaves room)

Minto- That was odd... And it only took 1 bottle... O.o

Kish- I like sake! GIVE IT TO ME NOW!

Willow and Purin- O.O Okay... (Throw 10 bottles at him)

Kish- 11! OR I SUE!

Willow and Purin- O.O Okay! (Throw another bottle at him)

Kish- HOORAY FOR SAKE! (Drinks all 11 bottles)

Willow- He's going to have to go to the bathroom REALLY bad later... U.U sigh

Purin- Here Keiichiro! (Throws him 4 bottles)

Keiichiro- YAY! I HAVE SAKE! I WILL START A SAKE COMMUNITY! (Gets drunk and forgets about sakecommunity.) I LIKE BUTTERFLIES! I WILL FIND WINGS AND FLY SOUTH WITH THEM! (Leaves room)

Retasu- No! Keiichiro! You'll hurt yourself! (Runs out of room to stop Keiichiro from killing himself)

Kish- MWAHAHAHAHAHA! I WILL TAKE OVER THE WORLD!(Runs around cackling like a mad scientist)

Ichigo- (Slaps Kish) Stop being an idiot, Kish.

Pai- I have a jump rope! Now we can all play!

Zakuro- U.U sigh This is sad...

Kish- (Ties Pai up with the jump rope) MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU ARE NOW MY CAPTIVE!

Zakuro- (Kicks Kish in the stomach) Shut up Kish.

Kish- (Falls over, clutching his stomach.) OWWWW! HOW DARE YOU! I WILL RULE THE WORLD!

Zakuro- (Unties Pai and ties up Kish) Yeah. Whatever.

Masaya- (Returns wearing frilly pink lace dress and pink high heels) Let's play house! I'll be the mommy!

Everyone- O.o Oookayyy... That was... odd...

Back from Fanfic land...

Willow- I thought we were going to kill Masaya! sobs

Amaya- It was funnier that way...

Ryou- Yeah... You never would have thought...

Willow- By the way, what happened to Keiichiro?

Amaya- Uhhh...

Keiichiro- OWWW! DAMN! That HURTS!

Doctors- sigh If you hadn't jumped off of a balcony, this wouldn't have happened. You're lucky to be alive.

Willow- Oh. U.U sigh He's such an idiot.

Ryou- Only when he's on sake.

Willow- Good point.

Amaya- Well, time to go. End of fanfic!

Willow and Purin- AWWWwwww...

Everyone- BYE!

Yaaayyyyy! Nine Pages!


End file.
